1. Technical Field
This invention relates to holders for socket wrench set heads which comprise the fittings of detachable socket wrench sets of the polygonal socket type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 1,712,473 illustrates an elongated flat bar having a plurality of solid posts secured to one side of the bar for receiving the socket wrench heads. The posts are provided with transverse bores in which a pair of balls spaced by a coil spring are positioned to provide frictional contact with the socket wrench heads.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,405,377 discloses a holder having an elongated body member with a plurality of openings formed therein and a pair of magnets positioned in the lower portion of each of the openings so that socket wrench heads positioned in the openings will be held therein by magnetic attraction.
An alternate form of the invention positions an elongated magnet in the lower portion of the body member so as to extend across each of the openings therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,726,393 discloses a base having a plurality of openings therein in which posts of a tiered shape are positioned for receiving the socket wrench head. The disclosure contemplates positioning the tiered posts or their equivalents in fixed relation in the openings and/or shaping the same as integral portions of the base.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,860 discloses an elongated base member having a plurality of openings spaced longitudinally therein in which a plurality of cylindrical posts are engaged, the posts being of a size and shape to be removably inserted in the holes and the posts forming cross sectionally circular surfaces engageable in the squared openings in the socket wrench heads. The heads of each of the cylindrical posts are substantially larger than their downwardly extending cylindrical bases which engage the openings so that a plurality of the posts may be stacked vertically in inter-engaging relation.
The present invention differs from the prior art structures in that it discloses the holder for the socket wrench heads as comprising a resilient body member having spaced parallel dove-tailed shaped slots extending longitudinally thereof in which a plurality of cross sectionally square posts having dove-tailed downward extensions are positioned in desirably spaced relation to one another by sliding the same in the dove-tailed slots with sufficient effort to overcome the friction imparted by the opposed sides of the dove-tailed shaped slots which are sized with respect to width and depth to require slight distortion of the base of the holder in which slots are formed to permit the dove-tailed posts to be moved therein whereby the posts are secured in desired position by the resilient characteristic of the base of the holder. Alternately the posts and their dove-tailed extensions in particular may be formed of sufficiently resilient synthetic resin in dimensions slightly larger than the dimensions of the dove-tailed slots in the holder so that while they can be slid into desired positions, their resilient characteristics will secure them in the desired positions.